


(inside) this place is warm

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: Darcy’s hair feels haphazard and matted, plastered to her shoulders with sweat and all tangled in the hollow of her throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> for femslash100 drabble tag 7: messy

Darcy’s hair feels haphazard and matted, plastered to her shoulders with sweat and all tangled in the hollow of her throat. She feels tipsy and pink and sweaty all over - the twentysomething bliss, and it’s perfect. Perfect in the way it makes her feel like some primordial sex goddess; perfect in the way Jane is looking down at her all sleepy-eyed and guilty over the comforter as if just by  stretching out on her back totally bare and satisfied, Darcy might be scandalous. (Which, given she’s the gatekeeper of Darcy’s paycheck could be a HR nightmare, but hardly the worst thing either have done.)

 

When Jane yawns, Darcy can see this tiny spot of dirt beneath the hinge of her jaw and she reaches up to brush it, testing the soft skin untouched by her mouth and wiping the tiny imprint of New Mexico clean. “You’re just a veritable dry-erase board, Foster.”

 

“Mm,” Jane says, slipping further into the sheets and rolling so their bodies align. “Veritas. Vino. Bad.” She laughs to herself and quiets, breathing and all. Darcy’s hands still on Jane’s chest, close but not on the mark her mouth left minutes before and tallies every hickey in her head, data collecting like the dream grad student. 

  
Darcy considers washing up but Jane is the wiry type, twining around Darcy less girl and more vine so instead she lies awake in that sliver of universe feeling pretty damn happy to roll around in the mud. 


End file.
